Bloody Moon
by DarkAngelYahriel
Summary: What exactly happened the night of the Kuru Eruna massacre? And how did it affecttraumatize young Baku to back the King of Theives we know today?


Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, or the respective characters. They are © Takahashi Kazuki. I DO, however, own the characters "Ame" and "Makhar".   


  


No, this was a dream. It's not real, it can't be! There's no way...   
"Please, please, let me wake up..."   
The white-haired boy flopped down in the small backalley. He hadn't moved from that spot since... He shook his head, as if that would clear the memories from his mind. How COULD this be happening.. how? Just yesterday, he had been a normal kid, with a father, some friends... 

~~~   
"Your turn." Makhar smiled.   
Baku picked up the six sticks, each one was cut in half length-wise, and colored on one side. He tossed them and watched them land. All 6 landed uncolored-side up. "Yay! I get to go on the board! AND I get to throw again!" Baku said victoriously. He picked up a red, pyramid-shaped piece from the box next to them and placed it on the gold board before tossing the sticks again.   
"Hey, Baku?"   
"Yeah?" he said without really noticing a question had been asked. He was too happy to move one of Makhar's peices off the board - it was in his way.   
--   
A/N: the game they're playing is Senet (Seega). Possibly the precursor to "Trouble" or "Sorry".   
--   
"Where did your dad get this, anyway?"   
Baku's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell anyone but..." he leaned over the golden board to whisper to Makhar. "one of the nobels in Thebes was buried not long ago... dad knows where." The white-haired boy smiled proudly.   
Makhar's eyes widened. "Really? That's awesome! What else did he get?"   
"He got this neat robe! It's all red, 'cept for these gold lines on the sleeves and down the front! Dad says I can have it when I'm older!" Baku eagerly told his friend.   
"Nnn, we need to go again. I think I heard dad talking about 'taxes' again. We always go before then."   
"Hey! Maybe my dad and yours can go graverobbing together!" Baku suggested excitedly. "And we could come! It'll be fun!"   
Makhar agreed, equally excited, "Yeah! ... You know, I really don't see why those travellers think graverobbing's so bad. Those people are DEAD. They're not going to be using that stuff!"   
--   
A/N They're kids... they don't understand it yet. ^^;   
--   
Buka snorted. "I know! Why do dead people get to be buried with all that stuff - toys, gold, clothes, food, even! Yeah, so thier 'baa' supposedly 'eats' it, but if the baa eats it, why is it still there? And what are you going to use gold for in the afterlife, anyway? Bribe the Gods not to let Ammit eat you?" Both boys laughed at this. "I don't remember it, dad says when mom died, he took everything from her grave, too. I was nice of everyone else to let that be solely OUR grave that night."   
Makhar giggled. "Umm, have you heard any news of your sister?"   
"Ame?" Baku shook his head, making his short white hair bounce to-and-fro. "Nothing since she was taken away. That was really stupid of her! Following dad and his friends to the tomb!" he seemed defensive. "No one knew she was there... they only noticed he screaming... geez, stupid girl! You have to pay attention to the guards!"   
"So they caught her? Probably took her back to Thebes."   
"You really think?" Baku asked, worried. "She's just a kid... I mean, she's not much older than me... They wouldn't have done something to her already... it's only been a few weeks..."   
"You know they're all against us. You know, for being tomb-robbers and all."   
"Back to THAT again!" Baku sighed.   
"Well, how 'bout back to this?" Makhar indicated the Senet board between them. "Are we going to finish this game?"   
"Do we need to finish it? I have four pieces in the afterlife, one on the board, and one yet to be born. None of your pieces have been born!" Baku laughed, indicating the board full of red pyramids, and the box next to it, containing one red pyramid and six green ones.   
"That's 'cuz you killed all mine!" Makhar said in defense.   
"That's not MY fault! It was those sticks!" "It must have been fate!" he said, mocking one of Akunumkanon's priests. 

~~~   
Yeah, fate. This "fate" had left HIM the only left... this "FATE" had taken everything...   
"No! Don't think like that! If you think that, then it IS real!" Baku told himself.   
He shivered. He hadn't realized it, but was now night. A cold night, as usual. But it felt unusually cold tonight. Another chill ran through him, and pick himself up off the ground. "Maybe dad will let me wear that robe, just tonight." he thought hopefully.   
He made his way down the back of the alley, on to a main street. "It must be late... everyone's inside already." he told to himself.   
He stepped in his house. Something felt strange. Baku shook it off. He was just tired. It WAS late, after all. "Dad! DAD!" he called into the small room. He looked around - a half-jug of beer on the table, some bread... ah! There! Baku saw the brick in the wall where they kept valuables. He carefully poked at the ones surrounding in, he had forgotten exactly WHICH BRICK it was... yeah! This one moved! He yanked it out. It had been concealing an impressive collection of gold, in jewelry and coins, a few nice-sized pieces of a pretty blue-ish stone called Lapis Lazuli, and some fabrics, neatly folded in the back. Baku reached in with his whole arm and groped about the one he wanted. His fingers grazed something soft. He grabbed that. He pulled it out, letting it unfold on the way out, accidently dislogding a small pile of coins which clattered to the ground. Baku stiffened. What if dad caught him - stealing from his own family? How ironic that would be!   
He suddenly dropped to the ground, eyes wide. He pulled the red robe - HIS red robe up around him. "Dad won't come... dad's... dad's..." he couldn't bring himself to even THINK it... that would make it real. Instead, his mind played back the horrible memories... memories that had happened only hours before. 

~~~   


So, what do you guys think? Shall I continue, or would you rather not hear it? Please review! (Oh, and what parallels did you see? Baku - Ryou, was what I'm hoping for!   
The next chapter will be a LOT for bloody and disturbing... just a warning. ^^;   
Thanks for reading! Please review! 


End file.
